Forgotten Constellation, Forgotten Girl
by MoonlessGalaxy
Summary: She was as forgotten as a girl as she was a constellation. After all, being away from her home for two years was not something a Spirit usually encountered. Cover Image by 7AHO, link in chapter 1.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: _I do not own Fairy Tail_

Forgotten Constellation, Forgotten Girl.

"I -" the words stuck in her throat, choking her of logic.

"Sorry, what was that?" Lisanna's sickly sweet time felt like oil coating her mind.

Pulling herself together, Lucy took a deep breath, "I didn't want to tell you this. But since you so kindly kicked me off the team, I might as well."

Lisanna sneered, "There's nothing you can say that has any importance."

"Lis, let the weakling speak. Who knows, it could be amusing," Natsu overrode her.

Lucy closed her eyes. She wasn't going to let them get to her. Not even Natsu, the overgrown ember that he was.

"Huh, seems your learnt how to speak intelligently, Natsu. Over two syllables! Must be a record," she whispered under her breath, flashing her eyes open.

The enraged look in his eyes told her that he heard it. Of course he did; he was a dragon slayer after all.

"On with it," she muttered, "When you met me in Hargeon, you grabbed my hand to drag me to Fairy Tail. Unknowingly, you also grabbed my heart. You just kept squeezing. You kept my mind from my past, from when I was an heiress. Hell, you kept my mind away from my mother. But then... Lisanna came back from Edolas. It was perfect, she could be my new friend! I'd heard so many good things about her. How kind she was, how sweet... only to be hit by the harsh reality of a bitch."

"How dare you!" Lisanna hissed in fury.

"That's my girlfriend you're talking about!" Natsu yelled.

By now, the whole guild was listening in.

"Your girlfriend?" Lucy murmured.

"Natsu, I thought we agreed not to tell anyone!" Lisanna wraps herself around him.

"You know what?" Lucy shook her head, voice growing louder, "I was damn right. You might have also grabbed my heart in Hargeon, but you squeezed too hard. Now it's shattered."

She turned away from them, leaving the benches and climbing the old stairs to Gramps' office. Entering quietly, she finally let the glistening in her eyes form tears.

"Lucy!" he called out jovially, "How are - oh no. What have my foolish children done?"

"It's grown to be too much," she shook her head, "Everyone's been ignoring me completely since Lisanna came home. Mirajane seems to not even realise I'm here and my team have forgotten me, leaving on jobs with Lisanna instead. Hell, even Levy and Gajeel are oblivious to me! I told her that I'd finished my novel and she didn't react the slightest bit," her voice lowered to a whisper.

"There is not a way to fix this?"

"Master, I've had enough. I knew this day would come, and I will be forever grateful to Carla and her foretelling for letting me be more prepared for it."

"It figures. Even though you've been in this guild for almost a year now, you still refuse to call my Gramps," he sighed, swinging himself off his desk, "This is goodbye, then, my child?"

"I'm afraid so, Gramps."

His eyes watered before he launched himself at Lucy, bawling. She staggered a step at the sudden weight, allowing a little gasp before she smiled softly and hugged him back.

"Who knows," she whispered, "Perhaps I'll come back one day."

She left his arms, the guild mark slowly fading into the air.

"I'll miss you," she whispered.

"Stop," a voice resounded through the guild.

She gasped, pausing at the top of the stairs.

"Can you not see what you've done? You fools! So happy in your celebrations and fights, you can't see the damage you cause.

She closed her eyes, ducking her head with a small smile. Trust them to come to her rescue.

"I can't see any damage - unless you mean the furniture," Natsu huffed.

"You cretin!" a female shrieked, "How can you say this!"

"Yeah, it's like you don't even care about the whole light of the guild," a lolling tongue punctuates the sentence.

"Light! Light!"

"Although, with your half-witted minds, I suppose that would be a relatively simple task. We had not realised your stupidity stretched this far."

"Guys," she whispered, catching their attention immediately, "Stop. Don't do this, not for me or for them. They're not worth it."

"Lucy!" Evergreen pleaded, "They must learn where they've gone wrong!"

"I agree with Miss Ever, Lucy-sama."

The guild inhaled in surprise. Lucy-sama?

"I thought you only looked up to Laxus, Freed," Lisanna curls her lip in disgust.

Lucy gazed down upon the Thunder God Tribe and their role model from the top of the stairs. She felt her eyes willing to shed more tears. The Raijinshu would forever be her family, just as she once swore Fairy Tail would be. After all, they were the only ones to ever stand up for her or welcome her at their table once Lisanna arrived.

"Lucy, don't. They have to suffer!" Laxus almost shouted.

"Laxus," she whispered, shaking her head, "You've just been welcomed back into the guild. Don't ruin it for yourself."

She descended the stairs, smiling as she walked up to her family.

"You guys take care of Sparky over there. He'll need it. Oh, and don't let him do anything stupid again! It'll be on your heads if he does," she winks.

They sigh, attempting to convince her to stay. She shook her head, reminding them of why she was leaving. It wasn't her time to stay. She had known this.

"I'll come back, don't you worry your silly heads."

She raised her now-blank hand, pointing her thumb and forefinger to the sky.

"Even if I can't see you, no matter how far away you may be, I will always be watching you," she raises her head in pride before disappearing out the doors.

She stood in the road, gasping for breath. It was done. The day was in history and she couldn't go back. Thank you, Carla, she thought.

* * *

"Loke!" she jumped, almost falling off the bed, "Don't surprise me like that, you silly lion."

"Sorry, Hime," he flashed a smile.

"Not you too," she groaned, hiding her head in her hands.

"Hime..."

He glanced around her apartment, eyes surprisingly sad.

"What?"

"Your Father wants you."

"No," she panicked, eyes wide, "He said I could have two years! Two years here in Earthland!"

"I'm sorry Hime," his heart panged, "There's been a change of plans."

"Loke, please," she begged, "I can't leave my family."

"Princess, you'll be allowed to come back. There's a... situation back home."

She bowed her head, grieving for the people she would leave behind.

"Leo," she murmured, voice hoarse with emotions, "You know of the time difference between Earthland and Home."

"I -," he struggled for words, "Princess, please. Do not make this any harder for me!"

"I will come with you. But dear Father will learn of my feelings about this!"

He grabbed her hand, "It might be better to learn of the circumstances first, Hime."

The air around them grew heavy with golden particles, a bright light shining from the duo. With a blinding flash, the girl and her spirit disappeared.

* * *

"Father," she whispered in horror.

"Lucy," he struggled to say, "I'm glad... you came."

"If I'd known you were hurt, I would have come sooner!" she lost it, "Let me heal you! I can heal you!"

She shoved her hands over his body, ready to pump her energy into him.

"Lucy, don't!" he strained, "You know you can't use your power, the bindings will - "

"I have to try," she screamed.

"Lucy!" the spirits, gathered around her and the Celestial Spirit King pleaded with her.

"Lucy," he roared, "I'm dying!"

"No," she whispered in horror, "But you - you can't die! That's impossible! I can heal you, Father, just let me try!"

She ignored the pleas and cries of those surrounding her, planting her hands firmly in the air and shutting her eyes. Grimacing slightly, a bright golden light started manifesting.

She opened her eyes, throwing her head back and roaring. Her eyes were a bright white, blinding the spirits around her. She screamed in pain, the pure energy flowing from her hands causing great agony.

Throwing more and more energy into her Father, she fell to her knees with a thud. Her hands shook, even as her head remained thrown back. The light, leaving her glowing, brightened until you could no longer see the girl behind it.

Joining in with her screams, the Spirit King's body lifted slowly off the bed, leaving him roaring.

"Lucy!" he thundered, "Stop before it's too late!"

In response, her screams grew as she pumped the remaining vestiges of her magic into her Father.

"I will heal you if it's the last thing I do!" she howled.

With a sudden crash, the King's body smashed back onto his bed as Lucy collapsed on the floor. The light faded from the room and revealed the scene.

"L-Lucy?" Loke whispered.

Lying on the floor in the place of Lucy was a completely different girl. The lion spirit crept up to her and ran his hands through her long rose-gold hair. He traced her angular features with his finger, following high cheekbones and slanted eyes. He raised an eyebrow at the blue necklace-like decoration dangling on her forehead Surprisingly to him, her creamy skin was as smooth as silk.

"Oh, Lucy, what did you do?" he murmured.

More than an hour had passed when the girl on the floor opened her slanted eyes, revealing slitted pupils and orbs the exact colour of her hair.

"L-Loke?" she murmured.

He almost melted at the sound of her lilting voice. He tilted his head back in relief.

"Lucy," he exhaled.

She frowned at the name.

"I don't recognise that name."

"What do you - Oh dear stars, no."

"Big brother, what's the concern?" Virgo approached him as she lightly touched his shoulder.

"The seal broke," he hung his head in desperation.

"But, she is still Hime?" Virgo frowned.

A silence met her questionably statement-like query.

"Daughter," a voice croaked.

The girl's arched eyebrow lifted.

"Father?" she tilted her head, "I don't remember much. What happened?"

"You - you healed me."

"I did?"

"And used up all your power."

"So I did."

"Which in turn, broke the bonds I had placed on you."

She frowned, puzzled by his statement, "Why did you place a seal on me, Father?"

"Because, Ophiuchus, you wished to go to Earthland," the King coughed.

"Ophiuchus," The spirits muttered in shock.

"When I went to Earthland," the girl - Ophiuchus - wondered, "Who did I pose as?"

"Lucy Heartfilia, a Celestial Spirit mage with most of the zodiac keys."

"M-My keys," she whispered as a memory slowly came back to her.

Ophiuchus whimpered as she clutched her head. She screamed in pain, causing the other spirits great concern. The noise slowly died down as she released her head.

"My family are still down there," she whispered.

"I'm sorry," Loke whispered.

"Leo - No, Loke. What's happened to them?" She frowned.

"I'm not sure, I haven't been able to check - "

"How long was I out?" she cut him off, breathing deeply.

"An hour or two," Aquarius came forward as she snorted.

Ophiuchus nodded her head as she took the information in. She'd roughly been in the Celestial plane for... twelve hours? With all the time she spent healing her Father and then recovering, it had been approximately a month and a half in the spirit world.

"We should leave you be, father," she shushed his protests, "You need rest now just as I needed mine."

Ophiuchus lead the gathered spirits out of the room into a warm lounge. They seated themselves around the room on the multiple chairs.

"I've forgotten something," she frowned before turning pale, "I'm dead."

"Hime?"

"I forgot Seis."

"Ah, who is this Seis, princess?" Loke intervened for the others.

"Seis is the Serpens constellation, also known as Anamniseis."

However, it wasn't the Princess who answered, but the constellation of the Southern Cross.

"Crux," she smiled, "Indeed, you're right as always. I've been separate from him for two years now."

She glanced upwards, inwardly wondering how on Earthland she was meant to call him. She snapped her fingers as she remembered.

Reaching to her neck, she fumbled with a gold chain. She pulled it off her head. The necklace shone in the light, illuminating a golden snake coiled around the bottom of the chain as if it were a vine. It's coils hung lazily as she placed it in her palm.

She raised her palm to her lips, kissing the snake softly before whispering, "Serpens."

For what could have been the umpteenth time that day, a flash of light appeared. As it winked out, a serpent was seen on the floor, head raised as it tasted the air.

"Seis!" Ophiuchus called in glee.

"Phee," it hissed.

The spirits jumped, having forgotten all about the snake once Ophiuchus' powers were sealed.

She reached out to the snake, allowing it to coil around her body like the snake in the necklace. The light glinted off its pastel scales. The pinks, blues and occasional greens melted together to form a beautiful pattern.

Replacing the necklace, she turned to the spirits.

"I gather that you have questions," her eyes shone merrily.

Various nods ascertained her.

"Leo?" she tilted her head.

"Will you be heading back to Earthland?"

"Not until my Father is fully recovered," she shook her head.

Seated next to him, Aries timidly asked, "What happened to your keys?"

She glanced down at her outfit, noting it was completely different. Instead of the usual blue and black outfit that Lucy Heartfilia had favoured, Ophiuchus had a short black top, a crimson sash and an olive green skirt.

The top had short sleeves, ending just below her breasts on one side and slanting down to reach her waist on the other. The sash started from her left shoulder to her right hip, following the cut of the top. It showed off most of her stomach and part of her back.

Her skirt was short, just covering her bottom. Instead of straight material, the green material wrapped around her waist and draped slightly to cover the very top part of her thighs.

"Well," she murmured, "That was unexpected."

The main observation she made was that she didn't have spirit keys or a whip. In fact, she had no weapon or belt at all.

"Sorry, Aries, I have no idea," she shrugged.

"Hey Brat," Aquarius called out sort of fondly, "Do you remember what your powers are?"

"I believe so," she frowned, "I can turn into a giant dark blue snake - with, luckily, my eyes, and my main power when I'm in snake form is my physical power. When I'm in human form, however..."

She pondered on her answer, thinking carefully.

"I know I have control over snakes. I have that much. The rest... I'm not sure, Aquarius."

She sighed, glancing fondly at Scorpius as he rubbed his thumb over the back of her palm, "There was also another reason that you agreed to go to Earthland, Phee."

"Oh?"

"When you were younger, you didn't have control over your powers. We all agreed to send you away for two years, hoping that by your 18th birthday, you would have control."

"What did I do that was so bad?"

"Linked to your Father and Mother, you have Celestial magic. That also means you can use spells instead of just the keys. I believe, in fact, you were trained by your mother. You do know what your mother was?" Ophiuchus nodded at the question, "Good. On the other hand, your other powers are linked to your constellation. Those powers are somewhat similar to Zeref's, Phee. You can make anything wither when you touch it. A side effect of having Snake Physiology, I believe. You could cause death, or if lucky, petrification with a single glance. Once, you poisoned someone by just touching them."

"So I - I'm a monster?" she whispered.

Glaring at the water bearer, Seis coiled tighter around Ophiuchus.

"Don't be ridiculoussss. You are a young woman with several amazing powersss, not a monssster," he hissed in her ear, "And anyway, you have control now, do you not?"

"I guess," she murmured, "But Seis, what even is 'Snake Physiology'?"

"You have the ability to mimic any sssnakesss propertiesss, in human or sssnake form. If I'm correct, you are sssimilar to a Dragon Ssslayer, asss you have sssmall fangsss which have the property to grow and alssso to be poisssonous."

"This is a bit of an overload, Seis," she muttered.

"Hime, I believe that now would be a good time to check on your Father then," Saggitarius spoke for the first time.

Ophiuchus nodded with determination, standing up slowly so as to not jostle Seis.

"Thanks, Saggitarius."

She rushed into the next room, slowing as she reached the bed. Her Father had his eyes open and he was looking at her fondly.

"How are you?" she sat down next to him on the bed.

"I've been better. You shouldn't have done that, Phee."

"Father, I'm sorry. But it was worth it to me. At least I still have you, even if Mother passed away. I don't think I could bear it if I lost the last family I had left," she whispered.

"But I'm not the last of your family," he smiled, "Don't forget your human friends down there. They're just as much your kin as I am. And even though your mother might be gone, I can promise that Layla would be so, so proud of you now."

She sniffed, eyes glistening with tears. Launching herself forwards, she hugged the Spirit King, colliding with him with an oomph.

"Careful," he chuckled, "I've just healed, thanks to you."

"Sorry, Father," she murmured into his chest.

"Hadn't you better be going?" he queried.

She straightened up, smiling at her Father, "Not until you're completely well again."

"Phee, you know that could be days. I won't let you waste your time here when you could be with your family."

"How many times do I have to tell you, you're my family," Ophiuchus scowled.

"They are too."

"So, I will make sure you're fine before checking on them."

"I'm fine. There, go!"

She rose an eyebrow, "It's almost like you don't want us to be here," she gestured to the snake and herself.

"Well, it's not as if Anamniseis was ever around anyways. But as much as I want you here, your other family want you in Earthland more than I. Phee, you've been away for two and a half months now."

"I've been here for twenty hours?" she did a double-take in shock.

"Yes," he answered dryly, "Twenty hours packed with surprises."

"Very true" she murmured absent-mindedly.

"Go to your friends and family, Phee. Though, you'll have a lot of explaining to do," his eyes twinkled with amusement.

"I love you, Father," she seemed torn.

"I love you too, Phee - now, get going before they worry even more!"

She closed her eyes, focusing on her magic as she whispered, "Earthland."

It was time to go home.

* * *

Cover image by 7AHO on deviantart who was kind enough to let me use this image. Here's the link: 7AHO . deviantart .com


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: _I do not own Fairy Tail_

Chapter Two

She lurched forwards, eyes snapping open.

Home.

She almost cried in relief once she saw her keys lying on her bed. Even if she had no need to use them, they were a comfort of her 'past'. Although she had hidden it, the shocks from the past day had rocked her to her very core.

She grabbed them and clutched them to her chest. Seis grumbled at the disturbance, wrapping tighter around Ophiuchus in response. She rolled her eyes at his grouchiness.

Turning around, she entered the living room. Everything was as she left it. Pots and pans hung from the ceiling on a rack, cushions were arranged haphazardly on a sofa and no dust even touched anything - wait.

"Why is it so clean?" she frowned, "I haven't been here for over two months."

Ophiuchus ran a finger across the table, making a face when no dust was on her finger.

"Someone's been here," she mused.

Of course, it could have been her family, however unlikely that was.

A light knock on the door startled her out of her thoughts. She was about to call out when Seis tapped the tip of his tail over her mouth to keep her quiet. She got the message, closing her lips.

"Still not there," the person on the other side sighed, "it's bad enough that these random people paid her rent, but she's been here for months!"

Rent? That meant the person on the other side had to be her landlady. Ophiuchus brushed Seis' tail away.

"Hello?" she called out timidly.

"Ssstupid move," Seis muttered.

A scream on the other side of the door made her jump. She approached the door carefully, peering through the peep-hole. Her thoughts were correct - it was indeed her landlady.

"Seis, you'll have to go back. I'll call you out soon!" She whispered urgently.

Grabbing the spare key she kept on her Celestial key ring, she unlocked the door quickly. It opened to reveal a squat lady, adorned with far too much jewellery.

"Lucy - you're not Lucy!" she shouted.

"Miss Landlady, I assure you I am," she smiled as she jingled her keys.

"Why do you look so different then?" The lady frowned in suspicion.

"Long story," Ophiuchus sighed as she widened the door, "however, if you come in I'll tell you."

Half an hour later, she finished her story, "And I realised that the room had no dust or anything! That's when I heard your knock."

"I came to clean it every week," the lady sighed, "You were never here, but it didn't matter to me. I knew you always kept your apartment spick and span, even going as far as to replace broken items! Those old teammates of yours sure were destructive," she scowled.

"Thank you," she smiled as the words touched her heart.

"I'll be going now, young lady," she rose from her seat, "You call me if you need anything, you hear?"

"Sure thing."

"Oh, and go visit that new ragtag bunch of yours - they're pining for you."

Ophiuchus beamed at the statement, bounding out of her chair and grabbing her keys. She might need them again as... proof. Rushing out the door, she yelled goodbye to her Landlady. The most likely place her family would be at is the Guildhall. And while she was there, she could see Master - Gramps.

Reaching the Guild in no time, she leapt at the doors and kicked them open... just in time to fly over a table that was thrown at the door.

"So polite," she huffed as the guildhall grew silent.

Glancing around the room, she couldn't spot Gramps or the Raijinshu. For that matter, Laxus wasn't there either.

"Are you lost?" Salamander stood up, looking down at her kindly.

"No, I'm not," she scowled.

Okay, she knew that she looked kind of young, but really? Assuming that she was lost was ridiculous. She was over eighteen, after all.

"I came here for the Raijinshu and their role model."

"What d'you want with them?" Natsu scowled.

"More than I'd ever want with you," she raised an eyebrow.

He spluttered, surprised by her cutting words.

"Why you - " he reached for her, only for Ophiuchus to dodge.

"Now now, calm yourself Salamander. It wouldn't do for you to attack a girl," she taunted him.

He glared at her, knuckled popping as he clenched his hands into fists.

"I don't want to hurt you," he said between gritted teeth, "So I'm not going to fight you."

"Hurt me?" she laughed, head thrown back, "As if."

"Oh? If you think you're so powerful, fight me!"

"Gladly," she grinned, revealing pointed canines.

The attentive Guild gasped at her teeth. Several mutters of 'Dragon Slayer' broke the silence of the room.

"You're a dragon slayer?" his eyes widened, "Then after this, you'll have to join the guild."

She snorted at his statement. Would she join the guild again? It depended on if the Fairy Tail had changed.

"Just fight me already," she groaned impatiently.

"Alright, get ready!" his clenched fists were raised, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

He launched himself towards Ophiuchus, speeding straight past her as she side-stepped.

"Well, this is a bit ridiculous," she said matter-of-factly, "But with these attacks, someone might get hurt."

Continuously dodging with ease, she yanked her necklace out and called Seis.

"What the hell is that thing?" Natsu spat as Seis formed on Ophiuchus.

"He's not a thing, he's my companion," she replied stiffly, "And his name is Seis."

She turned to Seis, whispering to him, "Protect the crowd, okay?"

He nodded to her, red tongue flickering in the air. She turned back to the fight as he left her.

"I'd probably better start fighting, it's getting boring now," she yawned to punctuate her point.

"I'll show you boring!" Natsu yelled.

"Punishment of the Stars," she whispered, holding her hands out.

A giant sword, black with golden inlay, formed in her hands.

"That's an awfully big sword for such a little girl," he sneered.

"Well, you'll be glad to know that I'm over eighteen," she replied sweetly, irritated at his snort.

She leapt at the slayer, swinging the sword around to hit him. Her surprising speed shocked him, and the sword managed to graze his chest. A gasp of pain alerted her to the hit. Contrary to what Natsu expected, she kept swinging the sword, landing several cuts on him.

He leapt out of her reach. She glared at him before releasing her grip on the sword. Instead of falling to the floor, it dissipated in a shower of golden particles. Natsu winced as he clutched a deeper wound, waiting for any indication of an attack.

"Divine Celestial Voice!"

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

The two mages breathed in, exhaling brilliant beams. The two beams met in the middle of the fighters. With a crash, the magics battled for dominance. Each mage pushed more and more into their attacks.

Ophiuchus wondered of his strength now, occasionally threading small parts of her magic into the attack. It wouldn't do to become as exhausted as Natsu seemed.

In one final push, Phee overloaded her attack. It pierced through Natsu's, sending him flying through the air and crashing onto the ground.

"Seis, now!" she roared.

The snake nodded, pulling up a transparent barrier between the guild and the fight. Hopefully, that would keep even her strongest attack out. Whilst Natsu was down, Ophiuchus flung her arms out to either side of her.

"Sin of the Stars!" she screamed.

Instantly, an almost imaginary breeze blew through the guild, causing Phee's hair to bluster and whip around. Under her feet, a magic circle started growing. The members of the audience watched as it grew huge.

Ophiuchus slowly lifted off the floor, her magic power stabilising her in the air. Several people started murmuring in worry as the light in the room faded. Not many realised the light was being drained until the circle under Phee was the only light source in the room.

She frowned, lifting one hand up above her head. Thousands of shard-like creations collected above her head. It wasn't until they spread out that it was clear what exactly the shards were.

Stars.

With the drop of her arm, the stars plummeted to the ground. Plumes of dust rose from the ground, obscuring the vision of the audience.

Once the dust had faded and the lights had precariously blinked back on, the members rose to their feet in shock. Those drinking spat out their mouthfuls, exclaiming at the tide of events.

There in the arena, a battered Natsu was lying on the floor. The unknown girl stood there, smiling at the shocked expressions. The barrier flickered out of existence.

"Oops," she giggled at the damage her attack caused, "Seis, would you mind fixing that for me?"

The snake shook its head bemusedly, sending light dancing off its scales. As the snake slithered over to the girl, the floor around it started slowly growing back to normal. Once he reached the mage, the floor was brand new.

"Thanks, Seis."

"Who are you," a voice demanded.

She spun to face the woman, smiling slightly as she realised who it was.

"Why, I don't see why you deserve my name if I don't know yours!"

"I am Erza, S-Class mage of Fairy Tail," Erza strode into view.

"My name is - Seis, stop it!"

The snake shook its head slowly, glaring at her. She brushed off his tail's incessant tapping.

"Fine," she huffed at him, "We'll go see the Master first."

"You promised me your name," Erza growled.

"Well, I didn't exactly. I just stated that it was unfair."

Reaching a hand out to Seis, she started walking to his office. Anamniseis settled himself on the body of his companion, rolling his eyes at the events.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me," she snorted.

She bound up the stairs. Hovering in front of Gramps' office, she rapped a few times.

"Come in!" She heard.

She peeked her head around the door, smiling slightly as she spotted the Master sitting cross-legged on his desk.

"Um, hi," she said shyly.

"Hello, Child. Why are you here?" he grinned at her, paling slightly at the large snake.

"Well, I'd prefer it if the room had a silencing charm on it," she replied hesitantly.

"Of course," he sobered.

Once the charm was up, she turned to him, "I've missed you, Gramps."

He frowned before gasping, "Lucy? Lucy, is that you?"

Once she nodded her head, he launched himself at her, sobbing into her top. She laughed, hugging him back. It was oddly reminiscent of their goodbyes.

"Three months you've been gone," he cried.

"Ah, sorry about that. My Father needed me."

"You went to see him? The very person that attempted to bring you back to him?" he straightened himself up, frowning.

She winced, "Ah, Jude isn't actually my father. He was only a... stand-in of sorts."

"Then... who is?"

Rubbing the back of her head, she said pointedly, "I hope this won't be getting out."

"Never."

"Ah, my Father is the Celestial Spirit King, or as I like to call him, Stacheface."

"YOU, WHAT?"

"Ow, Master. I have sensitive hearing," she grimaced.

"Sorry," he muttered, "Is he really?"

"Yes."

"Mind telling me the story?"

"It's a very long one," Ophiuchus sighed.

"I'll bear with."

Once she had finished the story, almost an hour later, he smiled and shook his head.

"So, in summary, you're actually the thirteenth constellation, your name is Ophiuchus, you have celestial dragon slaying powers - "

"Um, actually I don't."

"Huh? But you said your mother taught you - "

"Yes, my mother taught me, but not Slaying magic - in fact, I detest that term. She taught me Celestial Dragon magic."

"WHAT?"

"Again, Gramps, mind the volume! My mother was the Celestial Dragon. Celestial Dragon magic can't be taught to those outside the family, only inherited. Once she was sure I had taken after her in her powers, she passed on everything she knew. So according to her, I should have a dragon form too."

"You do?"

"Yeah, but I haven't figured it out yet."

She scrubbed a hand over her face, sighing as she told her life story to the grandfatherly figure. Admittedly, she still felt guilty about not telling Gramps her... other powers. But it was safer for the guild that way.

"Since you are a dragon, you should be more powerful than a dragon Slayer, correct?"

"Yeah. I kinda proved that too when I fought Natsu."

"You fought Natsu? A-and won? Excellent! You can be our ace, now!"

She blinked in surprise, chuckling lightly at his antics.

"Well, Ophiuchus, will you and your companion join the guild?"

"We will. But call me Phee, old man, seriously!" she laughed.

"What colour and where?"

"I'm going to go with the general theme and say rose-gold. Seis, where should I have it?"

"Why would I know, Phee?" he hissed.

"Well, where do you want yours?" she pouted slightly.

"On the flat part of my head," he replied easily.

"Well, mine certainly isn't going on my forehead. Gramps, I'd like mine on the left side of my stomach, please!"

"Of course," he chuckled, "And as to your... companion, what colour would he like it?"

"Seis?"

"Rossse gold, sssurprisssingly enough."

Once both the guild marks were on, Gramps turned to us with a queer smile. She looked at him with trepidation.

"Don't you think it's time to introduce you?"

Her breathing quickened, panicking slightly, "Gramps, I really don't think they need to know my real name."

"Nonsense, my child!"

"Gramps - "

"They deserve to know their family!" He hopped off his desk.

"Master, stop!"

The forceful tone she employed stopped him in his tracks. He turned to face her, expression one of concern.

"Why do you not wish for them to know your name?" he asked softly.

"There's still one thing I haven't told you."

"Go ahead, I'm all ears," he settled once more.

She sighed, "So, as Ophiuchus, I'm the Thirteenth Zodiac Spirit. However, this means the consequently, I have a key. I don't believe they should know that I'm a spirit, Gramps. It's too dangerous for them."

"A key?"

"Indeed," she whispered, head bowed, "And I don't know who has it."

"Then surely if you're a spirit, you should not be able to remain in Earthland for so long," he frowned.

"That's the upside of my heritage," she chuckled dryly, "Due to my mother being a dragon and all, I have no need to stay in the Celestial realm."

"Ah... this day has certainly been full of surprises, hasn't it?"

"For you and I, Gramps, you and I."

They rose from their seats, making their way back to the staircase. Ophiuchus smiled as she remembered the countless times she stood at the top of them.

However, the scene that met their eyes was more shocking than anything else. Instead of the usual brawls that seemed constant, no one was fighting. For that matter, no one was making any noise. Instead, they seemed content to gaze intently at the Master and the new girl.

"Children," he boomed, "It's time to welcome another into our folds! Please, welcome - "

"Phee," she quickly interjected, "My name is Phee."

As she announced that sentence, a certain requip mage frowned. That was one of the most suspicious sentences she'd heard in a long time. Seems that our new member doesn't want her name getting out, she thought.

Phee slowly stroked Seis' guild mark, revelling in the comfort he brought.

"I believe," she murmured, "that it is time to see our family again."

* * *

She stood in front of the intimidating building, pondering on why anyone would want to live here.

"Helps for the scare factor, I guess," she murmured dryly, "Seis, it might be less shocking if you don't speak until I give you the go-ahead. I've been told it's quite shocking."

The snake did his equivalent of a shrug, a shiver of his scales.

"I have a feeling there will be hugsss, ssso I will be going actually," he hissed, shuddering at the thought.

She chuckled at him, giving him one last pat before he faded. Ophiuchus took a deep breath, rapping on the wooden door in front of her. A deep growl was the first thing she heard before the door was almost flung off its hinges.

"What?" an enraged Laxus towered over the little girl.

"Well that's a nice welcome," she raised an eyebrow at him.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, not much, just to reunite and that stuff," she shrugged noncommittally.

"We don't know you," he snorted, "So I suggest you leave before I get angry."

"Seems like you're already angry. And I now you won't hurt me, Sparky."

Her eyes glinted mischievously as his glare boldened. She knew she might have gone a step too far when his magic came into play. He stepped towards her, growling when she didn't back down.

"Only one person gets to call me that, and I don't see you as being her."

"Why don't you use your senses and look?"

He took a deep breath, eyes widening slightly. The magic surrounding him retreated as he visibly slumped.

"Lucy?" he whispered.

"Hey, Sparky," she grinned.

He clutched her to him, cradling her in his arms.

"I've missed you," he murmured into her hair.

"I missed you too," she laughed, "Even if it's been only a day for me."

"A day?" he muttered in shock.

"Yeah, I was in the Celestial realm," she brushed it off with a wave of her hand.

"That would explain why you were gone nearly three months, huh?"

"Yep. Are the team here? I've missed them too," she extracted herself from his grasp.

"The rest of the idiots are in there," he chuckled, "And they've missed you. A lot. It's been hard to put up with their incessant whining."

"Oh look at you and your fancy words," she teased him.

Slipping past him, she entered the house. Looking around, she glanced at Laxus.

"Did you have to move house? I don't know how to get around now," she huffed.

He laughed once more. The deep laugh was rich with happiness. She couldn't help but laugh with him.

"Sparky? Take me to the damn team."

"Whatever you say, Princess."

"Not you too!" she groaned, following him through the rooms, "it's bad enough that the spirits call me it."

"We're almost there," he changed the topic, "Go see your beloved team."

Sniffing slightly, she focused on the scent of the rest of her family. Frowning at their scent, she snorted.

"You didn't tell me they were sad," she turned to Laxus accusingly.

"They're not - wait, how did you know?" he asked as he scented the air.

She chuckled nervously, not meeting his blue eyes, "It's a long, long story."

Bounding through the door before he could reply, she focused in on her team. Sitting on a round table in the middle of the kitchen, they seemed despondent.

"Oh, brighten up!" she scorned her.

Three pairs of glares were turned on Phee, making her raise a single eyebrow.

"Again, what a lovely welcome," she muttered.

Laxus snorted, having heard her comment easily.

"Just damn tell them."

"Fine," she rolled her eyes, "I'm back guys. Miss me?"

* * *

Um

Wow? I wasn't expecting you guys to read this to be honest. Thanks! It was originally going to be a oneshot but you guys asked for me to continue this. Why not, eh? I did actually write another chapter (this one) and a bit of the third, but it kinda derailed so I'm going to have to see what I can do.

Thanks for the support, you smiley faces ;)

MG


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: _I do not own Fairy Tail._

Chapter Three

After her surprisingly lacking comments, the team were not surprisingly bemused.

"Who are you?" Evergreen stood up, "And why the hell are you in our house?"

"First of all, I'm here to see you guys again, and secondly, Laxus let me in."

Evergreen turned her gaze to Laxus, making the usually stoic man squirm slightly.

"Hey!" he protested, "She hasn't even told you who she is yet!"

The slight hope in the eyes of her team and family made Phee's heart break that much further.

She closed her eyes, breathing deeply, "I guess it's time you knew. I did tell you I'd be back, after all. I might look a bit different, and I might seem a bit younger, but hey! What's that in family - "

"Lucy?" Freed stood up, eyes wide with joy.

"Hey, Freed," she smiled.

If that smile was a little watery, no one would tell. If he cried when he hugged her, no one would tell.

The team piled into a hug, squeezing the living daylights out of Phee. She protested slightly, only to be crushed again. Chuckling, she hugged them back.

Once they had gotten their emotions out, the chairs scattered around the kitchen came in use.

"So, Lucy - "

"Ah, please don't call me that," she grimaced.

"Oh?" Freed rose an eyebrow.

"It's a long story, one that I'll tell, but call me Phee please."

They assented as she began her long story for what must be the third time. At the end, she had to grab a glass of water to soothe her throat. Perhaps she'd just record her story or write it down and give it to the people who wanted to know it. Then, she wouldn't have to repeat herself so much.

She glanced at their expressions, allowing a snigger to break through. Bickslow's tongue hung from his mouth fully, showing the full length of it, Ever was fanning herself absentmindedly as she processed the information. Freed was... Freed. He seemed to be calculating everything and anything.

"You've been away for almost three months so it must have been a day that you were in the realm with your... Father," he mused.

"Where's your snake dude?" Bickslow muttered.

She chuckled again, calling Seis quickly. He formed on her in his favourite position, looped around her tightly.

"This is Seis," she stroked him.

"Seis?" Freed frowned.

"It stands for Anamniseis, which means - "

"Memories. In Greek, of course," he burst out.

She huffed at her steam being stolen, "Indeed."

They sat in relative silence, a few questions being bandied around the room.

"Well, I'm exhausted," Phee stood up and stretched, "So I think I'll go home and rest."

"Lucy - Phee, stay here with us," Evergreen smiled, "It's been ages since we've seen you and we're not going to let you go that easily."

She ducked her head, smiling slightly, "Okay. If you insist, Ever."

"Come on, Princess. I'll show you to your room," Laxus pushed himself off his chair.

Despite her protests to the name, he wouldn't let up in calling her it. She rolled her eyes as she followed him up the stairs. After a mess of corridors, the two mages ended up by a door. Laxus pushed it open, waving her through before he followed her and closed the door behind him. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Look, Princess, I know something else is going on," he told her quietly.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Your power - or should I say, powers. I can sense your Celestial magic, and what you've said corresponds with how it's changed. But there's a darker... thing, in there."

"Laxus, really - "

"Please, Phee. Don't lie to me," the hurt in his eyes was painful to Ophiuchus.

"Laxus," she began quietly, "I think it's better if we sat down."

She shuffled to the bed, sitting cross-legged by the headrest. He sat opposite her. The look in his eyes almost forced the words to tumble out of her mouth.

"As I said, I have a friend - Seis, of course," she unhooked her necklace and kissed it, gently whispering the name of his constellation. He formed almost instantly, rubbing his head against her cheek to soothe her.

"We're linked through our constellations - one of us can't be without the other," she continued.

"And it ssseemss like ssshe isssn't getting to the point," Seis shook his head in distaste.

"Shut up, Anam," she tapped him on the head. He hissed in annoyance at the nickname.

"My constellation is the thirteenth, the forgotten sign. Ophiuchus," she sighed, "And as such, I have powers... and a key."

"You mean to tell me that someone could become your Master?" Laxus broke her train of words.

She nodded her head reluctantly, "You mentioned a darkness in me. Those are my other powers. The reason that I was originally sent to Earthland - not that I knew that. The damn spirits managed to convince me that it was I in the first place, wishing to go," she scowled at the memory.

"The powers?" he frowned.

"I can make things wither," her breathing picked up, "I have s-snake physiology, I have my actual spirit form, a giant blue snake and I can control snakes."

"The darkness, though?" he frowned.

"That isss the darknesss. Her powersss are sssurprisssingly like Zeref'sss when ssshe takesss on the propertiesss of her favourite form - bassilisssk. That wasss why ssshe wasss sssent to Earthland, ssso the powersss would adapt to her body when bound."

"And I can't even call you Blondie now," he grumbled. She rewarded him with a watery chuckle.

"Oh, shut up, Sparky."

"You know you love me really, Princess."

"Go away, I actually did want to sleep," she shooed him with her hands.

He raised his hands in the air, surrendering to her.

"As you wish."

PAGE BREAK

She yawned, stretching her arm out to her sides. The giant bed seemed to cushion her small body, encompassing her with comfort. Phee shut her eyes tightly, noting to firmly close her curtains the next time she slept there. A gleefully bright sun shone into the room, dancing its rays along the surfaces.

"Too bright," she moaned as her overly-sensitive eyes burnt slightly.

Just like a robot, she forced herself limb-by-limb out of the bed. Groaning as the blood rushed to her head, she shook herself into awakeness.

She stumbled to the bathroom and twisted the tap. Reaching a hand into the cold water, she shivered. Lifting a hand full, she splashed it on her face, causing her to gasp and fully awaken. She shook her head as her rose-gold hair whipped around.

Phee blinked slightly as she drifted out of her bathroom. Dragging a hand across the smooth wood of her bedside table, she grabbed the ring of keys laying on top of it.

"Virgo, would you mind fetching me a set of clothes? I'm rather inconvenienced at the moment," she held the gold key lightly in her hands. With a corresponding flash, a pile of clothes fell with a thump to the bed.

She eyed the heap critically, unwilling to find out what Virgo had seen fit to send her. Her memories supplied images of scanty numbers. She shivered in disgust at the thought of wearing those items again. Unfolding the stack, Phee sighed in relief.

Luckily, Virgo hadn't brought a too skimpy outfit. Instead, it seemed like something she could genuinely train or go out on a mission in.

There was a black sports bra, a cape with a high collar and pale camouflage sleeves, leggings the same colour as the sleeves and thigh high boots. She raised an eyebrow at the three black studded belts.

Phee shrugged. Knowing Virgo, even if she wanted to, she wouldn't get any other clothes. No, the spirit liked to dress Phee up in whatever she decided would look nice and would not take no for an answer. She pulled the leggings on, securing the bra. She tightened one of the black belts onto her neck as a choker. Another held the leggings up. Phee slipped the cape on, admiring herself in the mirror. The last belt fastened the cape, wrapping around her stomach diagonally. The cape flared at the bottom, reaching calf level. The last addition was a pair of black gloves to complete the look. All that was missing were her keys. She clipped them onto the belt around her waist.

She had to admit - it looked good. _Real_ good.

Phee glanced towards the neon-red menace on the bedside table. It would still be around an hour until the others woke up if she remembered correctly. She winced as the memory of their reactions shoved its way into the front of her mind. Phee _had_ tried to break it to them gently. It wasn't her fault that they tried to deny it and everything. Okay, maybe she could have handled it better. But if there was any time to fix it, it was then.

She inched the door open, watching for any squeaks that might wake the dragon slayer. Happily, it was well oiled. The former-blonde trundled towards the kitchen, fiddling with strands of her hair.

Phee opened the cupboards in the kitchen and familiarised herself with their contents. She grabbed ingredients, setting them down on the table as she attempted to reach the big bowl on the top shelf. Phee huffed in disdain. Of _course_ he would decide to put the stupid bowl where she couldn't reach it. Grabbing her necklace, she called on Seis.

"Yesss, Ophiuchusss?" he hissed, winding around her form.

"Don't call me that, Seis," she grumbled, glaring at the snake reproachfully, "I can't reach the bowl at the top. Can you help me?"

He stared at her for a while, his gaze heavy.

"What?"

"There are objectsss called chairsss in thisss room, Phee."

She smacked her forehead, groaning at her own stupidity. Seis' dry laughter mingled with her thoughts, the sound one of scales rubbing and breath being released.

"Since you're already out, Seis..."

"Fine," he gave in to her wheedling as he stretched out to wrap his top half around the bowl. Slowly bringing it down, the glass began to slide on his shining scales. Phee's eyes widened. She lunged forward, sending a jolt through Seis' with the movement. He constricted in surprise.

The bowl shot out from his grip, landing with a thump on Phee's outstretched arms. She yelped at the blow.

"Phee!" Seis bowed his head towards her, tone laced with surprise.

"I'm fine," she groaned, lifting the bowl off herself and onto the worktop, "But I might have a few bruises tomorrow."

"L - Phee?"

The two swung their heads towards the voice, the image of a guilty child having been caught with their hand in the biscuit tin. She chuckled nervously, sliding in front of the bowl with her arms behind her back.

"Hey Laxus," she greeted him apprehensively.

"What did you do?" he sighed, leaning against the frame of the door.

"Well, I just thought I'd make it up to you guys for not being here, and I thought I could make breakfast, but I couldn't reach the bowl and then Seis came and it slipped but I caught it and - "

Seis hit her with the tip of his tail. She scowled at the interruption, blushing as she realised she had been rambling. She turned to face the cupboards, reaching for the set of weighing scales which thankfully, were within reach.

"You can go back to your room now, Laxus," she busied herself with measuring the ingredients into the bowl, "I'm fine."

"It's much more entertaining to stay here," a cocky grin surfaced on his face. The old Laxus was back and she was glad. Whether it sounded stupid or not, his brash personality had been the thing she missed most about him.

Her eyes widened as she realised she'd poured most of the flour into the bowl. Scrambling to save it from touching the wet ingredients, she scooped the excess back into the bag. _I really have to pay more attention_ , she scolded herself. Phee whipped around at the sound of a snigger, glaring at Laxus.

Ok, maybe she wasn't all too happy that nice Laxus had been replaced by arrogant Laxus.

She blew at the stray strands of hair wafting in front of her eyes as she turned back to the bowl. The tufts tickled her face and neck, irritating her skin. Her fingers twitched, wishing to tie back her hair, but she couldn't dirty it with flour just yet. That would destroy the whole point of washing it in the first place.

So when she felt a hand scooping up her hair, you could understand why she was shocked.

"Laxus?" she attempted to turn and face him.

"Just give me a hair tie, woman. You'll irritate me all day otherwise," he grumbled, tugging on her hair so she wouldn't move. A smile lit up her face as she passed the elastic backwards. He twisted it twice before leaving her to finish mixing the batter. The smile didn't leave her face.

Half an hour later, a plate stacked high with pancakes was laid out on the table. Chatter filled the air along with flashes of Bickslow's tongue, the pancakes being devoured readily. Phee sighed, full to the brim with breakfast and happiness. It might have only been a day for her that she spent in the spirit world, but it felt like an age now that she was back with them.

"Well," she grinned, "Since I made this... you guys wouldn't mind clearing up, would you?"

She leapt out of her chair, dashing upstairs to the symphony of clamour from the kitchen. She laughed in delight as she shut the bedroom door behind her.

Calling Seis out, she rushed through the little she needed to do, grabbing a few spare jewels and shoving them in her pockets. With brushed teeth and bright eyes, she jumped the stairs down to the kitchen in threes. From here, it would only take five minutes to reach the guild, where she couldn't help but look forward to a strawberry smoothie...

She pushed open the door to the kitchen, humming a little ditty as she went. She didn't go more than five steps until her ditty was silenced.

"Lu - Phee! It's not what it looks like!" Evergreen rushed to say, scrambling up.

Phee bent over double, howling in laughter. The four Fairy Tail members looked like children caught with their hands in the cookie jar; or, more accurately, children caught with their hands on a bubble maker. The quartet was soaking wet, covered in the same soapy studs as the rest of the kitchen - apart from the sink, oddly enough. It was a sight to see.

"This is what happens when I ask you to clean the dishes?" another round of laughter wracked her frame, "You're cleaner than the plates!"

She skipped around the large puddle on the floor, squealing as Laxus reached his arms out to her.

"I will not hug you when you're like that!" she refused his hug, "I'm going to the guild, by the way. I just know there's a smoothie with my name on it," she sighed at the thought of the drink, beckoning to Seis to join her on the drier side of the kitchen.

Leaving them behind, she headed to the guild. Her companion draped himself over her form, taking glee in her warmth. True to her earlier estimation, it did only take a few minutes to reach the looming doors. A smile lifted the corners of her lip as she opened the door.

"Hello, minna!"

The sea of heads occupying the hall turned towards her. Instead of the raucous greeting she expected, an awkward silence filled the room.

"Minna?" she said uncertainly.

"Ah! You did drop in today!" The small figure of Gramps called from the top balcony.

"I did," she mumbled, fidgeting with her fingers.

"Well? An introduction would be useful, Child," an amused smile caused her cheeks to redden.

"I can't believe I forgot!" she groaned, slapping her forehead, "I'm blaming Seis. Silly snake," she tutted, wincing as said snake whacked her with the tip of his tail.

"Okay, maybe not 'silly snake'," she grumbled.

Seis' head nudged her, urging Phee to introduce herself.

"Right! My name is ridiculously long, so just call me Phee. This is Seis, as I call him. His name is also too long."

"You were the one here yesterday," the fiery redhead rose from the bar.

"Yeah... sorry about that whole fiesta. I really didn't come meaning to fight anyone."

Her apology didn't earn a warm acknowledgement but instead, a hard stare. She shifted underneath the scrutiny, hoping she seemed apologetic enough.

"Alright."

Phee broke out into a grin, knowing it was probably the best anyone would get from Erza.

"But that doesn't explain how you seemed to recognise me."

She winced for what felt like the hundredth time in only a short morning.

"Well, it's kind of a long story."

* * *

Um

Oops?

Sorry for leaving this so long! For those of you that still ARE reading (and I don't blame those of you who will never get this message as you don't want to re-pick this up), I am oh so sorry for not updating sooner! In fact, I'm probably going to get worse at updating.

I'm currently doing my GCSE's, and the homework is piling up to take up all my time, not forgetting how much other stuff I have going on - for example, two other running stories and deciding to start learning little bits of Korean and get obsessed with K-pop... Oops. It's a bit stressful and it's resulting in a lack of time and inspiration for writing, as well as degrading my confidence in myself and causing a few problems for me. So I will update sometime (hopefully) but it will probably never be within a month (that sounds so sad to me).

I'm really sorry guys :((( I WILL DO MY BEST THOUGH!

Thanks,

Moonie


End file.
